fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gatrie
Gatrie (ガトリー Gatorī) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and its sequel, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is one of the first characters you receive, being an original member of the Greil Mercenaries. He is one of the older members of the Greil Mercenaries in terms of involvement with the group. At a few points it is suggested he and Shinon joined around the same time. They joined up with the group before Oscar, Boyd, and then baby Rolf, but well after Titania. =Personality= Gatrie is a positive man, in contrast to his best friend and brother-in-arms, Shinon. Gatrie is a ladies man in certain terms, similar to Sain from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is very flirtatious with female members of the large group that forms later in Path Of Radiance. Gatrie is almost always chasing after women. A very famous quote from Gatrie and Shinon's base conversation in Radiant Dawn was said by Shinon to Gatrie after he commented on how good looking one of the cat sisters were, Shinon said: "You'd hit on a tree if I dressed it in a skirt. Tell me I'm wrong!" Gatrie is also easily fooled by some of the women he chases after. In Path Of Radiance, during Gatrie's Support Conversations with Shinon, Gatrie talks first about how he could spend the money he was making fighting in the Mad King's War. On their second meeting Gatrie talks about a fiancee' he was planning to marry who he had given all his money to so she could pay for treatment for a terminal illness called brain stones. In the last conversation it is revealed that he had been tricked and the girl (implied to be Heather) had taken off with all his money. Uncharacteristically Shinon says he'll go find the girl and get the money back but Gatrie says he doesn't care. Ilyana also uses Gatrie to get food which he buys for her in an effort to impress her. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Base stats |Knight |Light |9 |31 |12 |0 |6 |5 |5 |14 |0 |12 |16 |5 |Lance - D |N/A |Steel Lance Iron Lance Vulnerary Growth rates |80% |55% |5% |55% |25% |25% |60% |30% Support Conversations *Ilyana *Astrid *Marcia *Shinon Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base stats |Lance General |Light |10 |44 |25 |5 |18 |20 |15 |24 |11 |13 |23 |6 |Lance - A Axe -B |Shove |Steel Greatlance Iron Lance Growth rates |50% |60% |5% |45% |60% |30% |60% |35% Biorhythm Bond Support *Shinon:5% Death Quote Gatrie: Aah... I feel...so weak and powerless... How could I...be...defeated...? Epilogue *'Perpetual Guardian' (護る盾 Mamoru tate) Gatrie became a famous mercenary and a household name. Fate led him to find many women but never true love. =Quote= Path of Radiance=0 Recruit conversation Astrid: Gatrie... Gatrie: Lady Astrid! Are you all right? Astrid: What do you mean? I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be? Gatrie: I saw you talking to that rough, blue-haired lad earlier.. What did he say to you? Was he rude? Did he try to tell you to run for safety while he fought for your honor? Astrid: ...Words to that effect, yes. Gatrie: Oh, what a fool! I tell you, he 'll never learn! You already have an unbeatable bodyguard--me! I'll have to remind him of that later. Astrid: You know that Ike person? Gatrie: He is the son of a man under whom I had the honor of serving. He's not a bad person, by any means. But he has no manners whatsoever... Asrid: I see. Well, he seemed more concerned than rude. When I told would prefer to fight, he seemed to understand. Gatrie: Hm... Oh. Oh, of coursed! I see it now! How silly of me. Not rude, you say? I should have known my presence would have changed the boy for the better! I'm the ideal role model! =Gallery= File:Fire Emblem 10 Gatrie Portrait.png|Gatrie as he appeared in Radiant Dawn Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters